1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a state confirming device for flash light devices to be used for flash photography in case a plural number of flash light devices are connected to a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary to investigate whether all flash light devices connected to a camera are in the state capable of discharging flash light or not before taking a photograph in case a plural number of flash light devices are used. Until now, a flash light dischargeability indicator is detected for each flash light device or for only one of the flash light devices so as to judge that all the other flash light devices are also in the state capable of discharging flash light (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 59-64821). However, in the former case, it is necessary to check all the flash light dischargeability indicators, which is a tiresome work, while in the latter case, there is a damage that the flash light device incapable of discharging flash light would exist (because the charge completion time is not equal for each device in case the flash light discharge amount of the connected flash light device is different).
Further, there exists a device by means of which a charge completion signal from all of the flash light devices is detected in order to investigate the state of all the devices in such a manner that flash light is allowed to be discharged when the charge completion signals from all of the flash light devices have been inputted. However, it is impossible to carry out the flash light photographing unless all the flash light devices are used (connected), which is inconvenient. Namely, in case there exist devices which are not used (connected), the charge completion signal is not inputted to the terminals to which the flash light devices are to be connected with the result that all the flash light devices are judged not to be in the flash light dischargeable state.